Running Towards Her Future
by goldenightingale
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had just kept running. She ran from her enemies in the past, she ran when reality smacked her in the face when the well closed. She was tired of running, but she didn't want to stagnate in the shrine. So she's staying with her cousin, Takeru Fujiwara, and hoped to lay down her roots in a place where her demons can't reach her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I'm leaving ahead today." Takeru told the room, already preparing his things to leave early.

The room was silent for a second before it erupted into chaos.

"WHAT?!" Riku yelled as he looked at his teammate who loved Stride more than his own life. And now he wants to leave? Without running first? Why?

Ayumu rushed to the window, "Is the sky going to fall today?!" Hozumi grabbed Takeru by his shoulders, "Are you really Takeru?! Or maybe you're an impostor who's faking to be him! You can't fool us!"

Heath pulled Hozumi back using the collar of his shirt. "Calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Kuga nodded at his side, his arms crossed as he stared at Takeru, "Why are you leaving early today, Fujiwara?"

Before Takeru could respond, the door to their clubroom slid open, where Sakurai stood, together with Dan-sensei. Riku dashed towards their Relationer, and hid behind her before pointing an accusatory finger at Takeru.

"Nana-chan! Listen to this! Takeru wants to leave early! And he hasn't even run yet!"

Sakurai could only laugh sheepishly, as she replied, "We know, Riku-kun. He told us about it beforehand." Dan-sensei sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Stop overreacting, the lot of you. We still have practice to do."

"Then," Takeru said, as he bowed slightly, "I'll be leaving first." With that said, he left behind his teammates, who were still confused over his odd actions.

"Oi, wait up-!" yelled Riku as he tried to grab Takeru, but missed.

Sakurai tried to calm Riku down, "Maa, it's alright Riku-kun. As we said, it's important for Takeru-kun to leave early today." Kohinata leaned in close to Sakurai, "That's right! What's more important than Stride for him that he leaves early today willingly?"

Sakurai could only look at her teammates in amusement as they all crowded around her, curious about what could make Fujiwara Takeru, a guy who loves Stride more than anything, leave practice early. She could only glance towards Dan-sensei for help, who sighed.

"Apparently, his cousin is coming today, and he's picking her up. She would be living with him from now on, and will be attending Honan Academy as well."

Dumbfounded, Riku could only gape at Dan-sensei. His cousin? He didn't know Takeru had a cousin. All he would talk about was Stride after all, and his weird fondness for Kobe-Taro products. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about him at all, and hearing that he had a cousin was making him curious.

Kohinata hummed thoughtfully. "So Takeru's cousin will be going to this school as well, huh? Do you think she'll join Stride?" he exclaimed, excited at the thought of another member. Even though they had won End of Summer, and had been more popular, it didn't necessarily mean that they accepted new members easily.

Recruits who either joined just for the fame or for Sakurai Nana were rejected immediately. Though Fujiwara interviewed the applicants with his tendency of molesting other people's legs and Riku kept glaring at any guy that might look at Nana weirdly, between the two freshmen, the club was able to weed out potential club members quickly.

The problem however, was that most dropped out after only a few weeks of training. It disappointed them, sure, but they were resigned to it already. It took a lot of determination and passion to take up Stride, and their applicants simply didn't have those.

(Ayumu cried out in the background, 'I was forced to this though?! What passion?!')

Nana smiled, "Well, it would be nice to have another girl around the club." Kohinata cheered, "Yes! Maybe next time Diane-san won't force me to wear another girl outfit if she's around!" Heath snickered, "If she didn't stop even with Nana here, what makes you think she'll change her mind just because we added another girl to the team?"

Kohinata flailed at Heath, wailing, "Don't ruin my dream, you stupid child-model!" "Hah?!"

Nana chuckled at the usual chaotic sight of the club. Well, hopefully, even if this mysterious cousin didn't want to join the club, she'll be able to be friends with her anyway.

A/N: PLEASE READ!

I have only watched the first season of the anime, and I have no idea what the second season is all about. I don't read the manga either. So please don't be mad if you feel like I have forgotten about some people. Also, I'm tweaking the timelines a bit. Heath and Kuga are only 2nd year students, and so will be the other 3rd years from other schools. Because seriously, I can't imagine writing a fic without them.

I think that's it, I might add a few more warnings next time. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kagome Higurashi hummed under her breath as she waited for her cousin to arrive. Takeru was her favorite cousin, though her mom always laughingly said that Takeru was her only cousin. Her mom was an only child after all, and her dad's sister only had one child; Fujiwara Takeru.

Kagome brought her lightly swinging legs to a stop. They used to be pretty close, especially when her father died, but the Fujiwara family had to move due to work. They kept contact frequently, even though Kagome was two years older and Takeru had an obsession with a sport she wasn't familiar with, the cousins were updated with each other's lives.

When Kagome turned 15 though, her adventures in the past started pulling her away from the present. She tried to keep up a normal image in school, as normal as her supposed illnesses could give her, but lying to Takeru had nearly broken her. The boy was as dear to her as Souta, and she knew her brother had matured too early after seeing her come home too many times with wounds littering her body. She wanted to try and protect Takeru from that as well.

She had managed to keep the truth from Takeru for a long time, especially since she was rarely home anyway and Takeru was far enough to not hear rumors of her health. However, her luck ran out when Souta had let slip to Takeru that she was in the Sengoku Era when the boy was asking for her location. Apparently, Souta thought that Takeru knew about her trips down the well, and had to endure a lot of disbelieving comments from the stoic boy.

When Kagome came home, the traitor immediately called up Takeru, who arrived at the shrine just to scold the older girl. She was severely reprimanded for not trusting her family, and had to spend the whole day explaining to her aunt and uncle the whole situation as well.

It was freeing to Kagome.

That was why, now, two years after the well was closed, Kagome knew could stay with the younger boy and know that she would be accepted. Even though Kagome was quieter and didn't know how to mix with her generation anymore. Even though she practiced archery and sometimes a pink light covered her arrows. Her cousin would have understood.

"Kagome-nee!"

She looked up at the shout, blue eyes meeting the same vibrant blue. She flung herself quickly at Takeru, hugging the boy tightly, unsurprised to find the normally stoic boy to be hugging back just as tightly.

After a few more seconds of hugging and exclamations of, "Look at you! You're taller than me now!", Takeru pulled at Kagome's luggage, beginning to walk away from the train station.

"Is this all you've got?"

"Yup! Mama said any other stuff that I'd need can just be bought here, so I just brought my clothes and important stuff."

"Hmm." Takeru glanced at Kagome, "Okaa-san said that you were homeschooled for two years, right after you graduated middle school." Kagome hummed in agreement. "Then why did you decide to attend school now?"

She sighed, adjusting her yellow backpack on her shoulders. Takeru knew the significance of the pack, and didn't question why his cousin was still using an obviously ragged bag. "Souta had decided that he'd take over the shrine, you know. But he also said that he still plans on going to college because he wanted to learn business to make sure the shrine would still be able to garner income."

Kagome fidgeted with the straps, remembering how determined Souta had looked, but she had also been able to see how nervous he was. "He made me realize that though I wanted to be homeschooled because I didn't know how to socialize anymore, I couldn't remain like that forever. I was learning, but I was stagnating at the shrine; I wanted stability after my hectic days running around in ancient Japan, but I didn't want to just stand there doing something."

She bit her lip, thinking how she loved how peaceful it was at the shrine, but she also felt that she would just fade away there. "It was Mama who suggested that I finish my last year of high school in a real school, and see where I wanted to go after that." She smiled softly, thankful that her mother was able to give her a direction in life. She didn't want to go far, just in case her family had needed her, and it was then that the monthly phone call of Takeru had come.

Getting an idea, her mom had called Takeru's parents, who had informed them that Takeru was staying on his own, as his school was a bit far from their home. After hearing Kagome's dilemma, the Fujiwaras had offered to handle her transfer, as long as she kept an eye on Takeru at school. They had allowed the boy to live on his own because they were worried that he would have pushed himself too much with the distance.

A completely validated worry, it turned out, as the boy still insisted on running from home to school.

Kagome watched as Takeru pouted slightly as she told him the last bit, chuckling at the boy's childish sulking. She hummed as she went back to enjoying the scenery.

It was going to be a good year.

* * *

A/N: So I might have lied. I just realized that Ayumu and Kohinata were only 2nd years. So we're back to their original years guys! I guess the only thing that's changing is how early in the semester the story is? Instead of having finished one semester? Or something. Just. You know. I can't take Heath and Kuga off! They're the best! So yeah. Just pretend that the End of Summer happened seriously early and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kagome blearily opened her eyes. Groaning, she narrowed her eyes to focus on the alarm sitting atop the bedside table. 5 am. She rolled over, determined to sleep again. School didn't start until 8 am, and she needed her energy if she wanted to make a good impression on her classmates.

A few seconds ticked away, before Kagome gave up. There was no use trying to go back to sleep. Dealing with an inu-hanyou who wakes them up as soon as dawn breaks, and being the obedient shrine priestess for her family had shifted her internal alarm clock completely. Deciding to make the most of it, she left the comfort of her bed and prepared for her first day at Honan Academy.

When she exited her bedroom later, she was wearing the black and white female uniform. Tugging her hair up into a ponytail, Kagome wandered into the kitchen, starting on making their breakfast for the day.

As she raided Takeru's fridge, she made a mental note to go grocery shopping later. While she was happy that Takeru was able to take care of himself so well, she would be happier if her cousin would let up on his food intake. While she understood that Takeru was _that_ obsessed with his chosen sport, she didn't want such a rigid food intake herself. Deciding to make it her goal to persuade Takeru to eat at least _one thing_ that is not within his prescribed protein and stuff, she brought out the necessary ingredients.

She had just finished their breakfast when Takeru came in, already dressed for school. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Good morning! Isn't it too early for you yet, Takeru?" He shook his head, taking a seat at the table. "I have club practice. I have to maximize my time to get in as much running as possible."

Kagome huffed in amusement as she started to clean the pans and knives she used. It was good to see her cousin be so enthusiastic, even though his enthusiasm can be a bit worrying. Drying her hands on a towel, she started to join her cousin on eating when she noticed that he was still poking the food.

Clicking her chopsticks together, she asked, "Is there something you don't like? Are you allergic to something?"

Takeru visibly started, chopsticks hesitantly hovering over the dishes. Kagome worried her lip, concerned that she had pushed too far, and maybe following Takeru's prescribed recipe would have been better. She did make sure that at least the nutrients would be nearly the same, though, she knew keeping his health up was important to him.

Having noticed the worrying of his cousin, Takeru frowned to himself. While not his usual meal, Takeru would regret it if he made Kagome feel that her efforts had been all for naught. Steeling himself, he started to dug in his food, relaxing at the smile his cousin sent him at the action.

As she started to eat, Takeru mourned in his head. He was going to be spoiled by Kagome if she kept cooking delicious meals for him. He wouldn't be able to come back to his rigid food intake at this point! But, if he couldn't keep his normal intake, then he could use the added calories to run even more. It's a win-win situation!

Kagome giggled behind her chopsticks as she watched her cousin attack his food with vigor. He was a growing boy after all, and a sporty one at that. She had enough experience with Souta to know what food would keep his energy up, and wake him in the mornings.

Having finished breakfast earlier than Kagome, despite the amount of food he had consumed, Takeru bid his farewell, though not before mother-henning Kagome.

"Do you know how to get around the school? You're not going to get lost are you? I can show you where your rooms are after my club practice if you want. Or do you want to go together?"

Kagome laughed, waving off Takeru's worries. "We toured the school just this weekend; I'm sure I can't get lost by now. Besides," she added, glancing at Takeru's tapping feet, I've kept you from running for 2 days straight, you'll burst if I don't let you run now."

Having been assured, Takeru dashed away, and Kagome waved him off.

"Ah! I forgot to hand him his bento!" Kagome frowned. "Maa, no matter. I'll just hunt him down during lunch."

Taking her time to eat her food, and then cleaning up after, Kagome decided to get going. While she didn't think she'd get lost, she'd still rather get to school early for her first day. Snatching up her bag, she locked up the apartment behind her, having been given a duplicate by Takeru already.

"Well, this shouldn't be harder than hunting for jewel shards all over Japan, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kagome couldn't quite understand how she got into this situation. She had taken her time to walk to her new school, admiring the sakura trees as she allowed her mind to wander. Upon reaching the school, she had been surprised to find that she still had at least an hour to kill before classes started, so she decided to look around the school again. Having located her room and feeling confident that she would be able to remember the necessary paths, she explored the grounds, feeling a bit nostalgic upon seeing the wide open field.

Wandering a bit more, she had arrived at what seemed to be the tracks. What had confused her, however, was the number of boxes and rails scattered over it. She came closer, spotting a guy working his way around the boxes. Thinking that he was cleaning up, she left her briefcase on the ground before offering to help the guy.

She had just reached the guy, who had not yet noticed her, and was about to call him out when he broke into a run, leaping over one of the boxes. She ran after him, having noticed the falter in his form, and managed to save them both from a painful collision with the ground.

Which brought her to now.

The guy, who had grabbed her hands in a move that reminded her of the ookami youkai Kouga, introduced himself as Kadowaki Ayumu. His glasses that had miraculously stayed in his face was slightly askew, and his green eyes shone with his enthusiasm as he blabbered on. He was talking too fast for her to completely understand, and he still hadn't released her hands.

"Oi! Ayumu! What are you doing?"

In unison, the two turned towards the voice, which belonged to a blonde with light blue eyes, bangs tied to keep them out of his face. He was followed by a brunette wearing a headband and a guy with long silver hair tied into a ponytail. Kagome felt her breath hitch at the sight, but no, the guy was fully human by his aura.

"Hozumi!" cried out Ayumu, and Kagome discretely tugged at her hands, but only resulted in her having to lean even further back as his attention went back to her at the action.

Kagome frowned, and had opened her mouth to reprimand him when she heard her name called out.

"Kagome-nee!"

And there was Takeru, who was running in their direction, and looked as unsurprised as ever. Behind him was a guy with light brown hair, hair up into a ponytail, followed by a girl with her hair in low pigtails. The guy holding her hands parroted, "Kagome-nee?" and the one called Hozumi crowded in her personal space.

"Eh?! You're Takeru's cousin?!"

Before Kagome could resort to drastic measures (like kicking him where it hurts), the brunette pulled him back with the collar of his jacket, the silver-haired guy frowning at Ayumu, who let go of her hands at the silent order.

Takeru barged right in the circle, separating her from the others, as the teens behind him reached the group.

"Mou, no need to be so defensive Takeru!" said the boy running next to Takeru. The girl beside him stepped forward, saying, "Everyone, we should at least give her some space first okay? We should introduce ourselves properly."

Thankful that the boys seemed to listen, Kagome stepped beside Takeru, who had relaxed out of his defensive stance. She smiled, bowing her head and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome, Takeru's cousin from his mother's side. Thank you for taking care of him."

The girl bowed back, a gentle smile on her face. "I'm Sakurai Nana, and these are the Stride members."

"Yagami Riku."

"Kohinata Hozumi."

"Hasekura Heath."

"Kadowaki Ayumu."

"Kyosuke Kuga."

Kagome blinked at that, slightly amused that the Sesshoumaru look-alike had a name that was nearly similar to Kouga's. Having been introduced, Takeru went straight into the matter.

"What were you doing, Ayumu-senpai?" The other club members directed accusing stares at the green-haired boy, who frantically tried to defend himself.

"No! It's not what you think! Let me explain!"

Hozumi placed an arm around his shoulders, teasingly adding to Takeru's ire. "Oho? We find you holding her hands tightly, leaning over her, and staring at her with intense eyes. What else could it possibly be?"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Let him explain."

Sensing an ally, Ayumu hid behind Heath, recovering his poise and adjusting his glasses, before finally explaining.

"I was doing some parkour training on my own," he waved a hand towards the mess on the field. "I was trying to practice jumping over the obstacles, but it seems that I had miscalculated."

He paused, frowning at the remembrance of his mistake before regaining his enthusiasm from before. "And then this angel came in!" Obediently, the club members looked into the direction that he was pointing at, which is to say, Kagome.

"She leapt over the box, grabbed my arm and steadied me upright, before flipping through the air and ending up standing!"

As he spoke, he had moved forward again, only to be stopped by Takeru. Undeterred, he knelt on one knee, and cried out dramatically, "I have found my sensei!"

"Hah?"

It was good to know that Kagome wasn't the only one confused. Classes hadn't even started yet and Kagome was already tired.


End file.
